1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related generally to a package adapter for handling textile strand material packages and, more particularly, to a package adapter having an adjustable base operable to adapt to and to hold a range of sizes and types of such packages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Textile processes have used a wide variety and range of configurations and sizes of packages formed by winding strand material about elongated, hollow cores. Two examples are the winding of yarn about circular cylindrical cores into packages and the winding of yarn about conical cores. In both instances, the size of a package core and the size of a completed package can vary with individual producers often choosing package configuration sizes unique to themselves.
The proliferation of package sizes and types represent problems for the manufacturer who uses package strands in the further processing of the textile materials, such as a weaving mill. Unless great care is taken in the consistent selection of strand materials and suppliers, strand materials in a number of various package configuration types will come into a mill for use. As that occurs, some accommodation must be made to the various sizes and types of packages. Several approaches have been taken to solve this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,622, issued to Alexander, discloses an apparatus for receiving and mounting or supporting strand material packages formed by winding strand material such as textile strands about hollow, elongated cores. The apparatus has a central shaft, a rear support mounted on the shaft for engaging one end of the package core, and a plurality of fingers for engaging the inside diameter of the core. The rear support and fingers together support a package which accommodates cores of various sizes and types. Operation of the rear support and fingers is coordinated by a linkage and a latch which interconnects these elements and the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,979, issued to Baber, discloses a universal package support for packages of yarn having various inside diameters and lengths. The support has a moveable disk, slidably supported on a shaft, which slides in and out to actuate a plurality of pivotly-mounted levers to engage and disengage the surface of a yarn tube mounted thereon.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,569 discloses an apparatus for receiving and mounting or supporting strand material packages formed by winding strand materials such as textile strands about hollow, elongated cores. The apparatus has a central shaft and a plurality of sets of finger members and connecting link members mounted for movement relative to the shaft. Each set of fingers makes up, together with the shaft, a five-bar linkage in which the connecting link forms an engaging means which moves into engagement with the inner surface of an elongated, hollow package core for supporting the strand material. The entire disclosure of this patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
While each of these patents provide some means for adapting to various diameters of the elongated, hollow core, none of these references provide a means for independently adjusting the height of the base which supports the elongated, hollow core. Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved package adapter having an adjustable base which is adaptable for various diameters of the elongated, hollow core and, at the same time, is independently adjustable for the height of the elongated, hollow core.